Do I Love, Or Hate You?
by 7deadlysins-envy7
Summary: It all starts with a dream...EdXEnvy yaoi eventually.Envy has a normal life, living in a house with all his brothers and sisters.When Dante tells Envy how the homonculi were created, how will it effect his relationship with Edo?Read to find out
1. The Dream

Woot!my first fanfic.to not confuse anyone, this is Envy's dream.it'll all make sense in the next chapter.don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer**: if i owned FMA, i wouldn't be writing fanfics now would I?

* * *

_You sink your teeth in bite the blood that drains the life inside of me and fills your soul with love and hate and all those things you need to breathe. My body dies but still my soul remains eternally in search of Caspian waves and shallow graves explain why me? _

This nightmare won't last long. Are you Scared? So sing this song. I'm right there by your side. Tonight we've got a chance.

I watched the sky bleed grey with see through shades of violent bloody stains and felt the evil prime and wicked start a course straight through my veins. I'm so alive, my skin so cold and fake I close my eyes I know that now's the time to take my chance with death and realize.

Sunrise, sunset will you wash away the rain. Sunrise, sunset can you wash away the pain.

This nightmare won't last long. Are you Scared? So sing this song. I'm right there by your side. Tonight we've got a chance.  
This nightmare won't last long. Are you Scared? So sing this song. I'm right there by your side. Tonight we've got a chance.

So mute and beautiful to me a promise kept on high, an angelic look at life through open eyes. Don't be scared we'll make it work, we're right on time don't make things worse now I'm right there by your side.

(Sunrise) I will avenge (Sunset) I can't pretend, (Sunrise) I wont forget this vein (Sunset) attempt and promise kept, just one more night to make up for the loss of love and time here comes the sun to rid this world of see through blood and swollen light.

Sunrise, sunset will you wash away the rain. Sunrise, sunset can you wash away the pain.

This nightmare won't last long. Are you Scared? So sing this song. I'm right there by your side. Tonight we've got a chance.  
This nightmare won't last long. Are you Scared? So sing this song. I'm right there by your side. Tonight we've got a chance.  
The sunrise..  
The Last Sunrise

* * *

The spiky haired homonculus closes his eyes, finally finding a semi-decent song on his extremely outdated radio.

An image of the fullmetal pipsqueak pops into his head.

"What the…" He mutters outloud to himself not quite remembering the sight he witnessed on the way here.

Flashback

_Sloth wraps her watery body around Envy, to keep him from lashing out at Greed._

_He smirks, and jumps out of Sloths grasp only to get caught by Lust's extended claws._

_She has a fiery look on her face as she pulls the homunculus closer to her._

_"Envy, I warned you…" she looks down at the ground, not having the courage to look him in the eye._

_Violet eyes pierce right through her anyways, and she releases her hold._

_But Envy already knows what she's going to say._

_The homunculi are tired of the constant war between the two, and have decided to disown Envy from their little 'family' since he usually is the one starting the fight._

_"Humph" he smirks indignantly, and walks away from the rest._

'You don't have to say it. I'm already gone.'

_Envy lazily walks around, looking for a place to stay but stops dead short when he comes across a certain blonde looking very distressed._

_Ed's blonde hair is caked with blood, and his face covered with purplish bruises._

_Envy could tell by the broken auto mail and badly bruised wrist that the chibi put up quite a fight._

_The sight delighted him._

_"Envy" The blonde whispers lightly, his eyes shooting daggers under his bangs._

_The crazy haired homunculus is taken aback by the sound of his name, but lunges at him anyways._

_He falls to the ground, a wrenching pain in his chest._

_The delight is no longer there._

_He actually feels…sorry._

_Too shaken up from the new feeling, Envy makes his way to a vacant house and makes himself at home._

_The others won't be able to find him here. Or, atleast that's what he hoped. _

He shoots up from the memory, and heads back out to find Ed.

Sure enough, he's still in the same spot he was not long earlier.

The feeling returns, but this time he acts on it.

Slowly letting himself down next to the teen, he turns Ed to face him.

"Envy" Ed says again, but this time with emotionless eyes.

He seems to be in a state of shock.

Giving in, Envy reaches out to the blonde and picks him up bridal style.

"I'm SO gonna regret this" he says carrying the blond to a near by lake.

Carefully loosening his braid, the homunculus runs his wet fingers through the others hair and washes the blood out.

No response from Ed.

Envy grabs one of his shirts and wets it, running it lightly over Ed's many cuts.

Hissing from the pain, Ed seems to recover from the shock a little.

Sighing, Envy takes him back to his house and lays him in his bed to rest.

"Good thing he can't kill me…"

* * *

The next morning

Ed wakes up with a start, realizing the two strong arms wrapped around him possessively.

His eyes go wide and he struggles to get away from Envy, but no success because the homonculus is fast asleep.

During his struggles, Ed's breath gets caught in his throat when he realizes his lack of attire besides his boxers.

"Envy!" he screams, trying to wake him up.

Nothing.

He wriggles his way out of Envy's arms.

"ENVY!" he screams again, this time louder.

But still no answer.

An evil smirk crosses Ed's features as he gets an idea.

Carefully picking Envy up, he carries him to the same lake Envy took him to with some difficulty and throws him in.

"Hahaha!" Ed falls to the ground holding his stomach in laughter.

Envy surfaces unbeknownst to Ed and grabs the blond's feet, pulling him in.

"Let go of me!"

"Why should I?"

"I'll kill you!" The last remark causes Envy to go into a hysterical fit of laughter.

"You?" Seeing the serious look on the chibi's face, he starts laughing more.

Ed transmutes a blade onto his auto mail and starts after Envy.

"I wouldn't do that." Envy taunts, grabbing Ed's arm easily blocking his attack.

Ed's eyes widen when he realizes why it isn't smart to provoke Envy.

They're all alone.

Ed winces when Envy's hand brushes lightly against his cheek.

"What's wrong, chibi-san?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Make me" Envy purrs, pushing his lips onto the younger teens.

The homonculus smirks when Ed gasps, and kisses back eagerly.

'That's a smart human. I want you, Ed. And as long as we're here, you can't get away.'


	2. School starts

Another chapter...

**Disclaimer**:If I owned FMA, I wouldn't be writing fanfics!

* * *

Sunlight pours into Envy's room, seeping through his eyelids and waking him up.

He growls and flips over, putting his head under his pillow.

The site would be rather funny for those who happened to walk in his room at the time and witnessed the sleeping homonculus.

His emerald spikes poked out randomly from under the pillow, and the rest of his body was tangled in the sheet.

After a few minutes he grunts and switches position, this time facing away from the dreaded window letting the light into his room.

"Envy!Envy get up!" Wrath bounces on his bed, disgruntling everything.

The older homonculus glares at the younger and with one swift movement pushes him off with a thud.

Wrath just laughs his childish laugh and jumps on the bed again, this time making sure his feet are on the small of Envy's back.

"Wrath…you have 3 seconds.3…2…"

"AHHHHH!" Wrath runs down the stairs only to be tackled by a rather pissed off spiky-haired homonculus.

"Wrath dear, would you leave your brother alone?" Sloth asks, being the motherly figure.

Truth is, Sloth, Greed, Envy, Wrath, Gluttony, Pride, and Lust are all brothers and sisters.

Their mother, Dante, gave up a long time ago trying to support them.

So the seven got their own house. (A/N I pity that house. even though it's an inadiment object.)

Wrath gets up hesitantly, leaving Envy to go on with his morning routine.

He trudges back up the stairs, muttering to himself the whole time that if Wrath hadn't bothered him he wouldn't _need_ to go back upstairs.

"Hmmm. What should I wear?" he digs through his drawers, finally settling on a pair of jeans with random holes in them and a black T-shirt embroidered with a silver dragon.

In the bathroom, which is right next to his room, he adjusts the water in the shower until it's warm enough for him.

After stripping down completely, he slips into the shower letting out a sigh when the warm water relaxes him down to the muscles under his skin.

Remembering with a start, Envy lets out a sharp breath when the events of last nights dream come back to him.

'Why did I have a dream about someone I don't even know? Oh well, it doesn't matter. He was _gorgeous_.'

The water runs cold and he lets out a squeak.

"Ok, ok. I'm done!" he yells down to whoever turned the hot water on downstairs.

"Here. Watch over Wrath at school."

Envy takes the bagged lunch hastily and looks down at his jittery brother.

"Aww man who gave him coffee!"

Wrath runs in circles around Envy, poking him and asking him what school's like.

He drags a hand down his face, knowing Wrath won't shut up the whole way there.

"Alright, let's go."

"YAY!" Wrath stops running, and grabs Envy's hand.

He shoots a death glare Wrath's way and they start on the journey to school.

Joy.

After dropping Wrath off at the Middle School (A/N I know I made it sound like he's going into kindergarten. but he's not.) Envy studies his schedule.

'First period…Phys. Ed.'

He groans and walks into the gym.

'Thank god we're only getting lectured today' he thinks to himself.

He finds a seat on the bleachers.

"Morning, bro." An arm slips around his shoulder.

He shakes it off and stares at Greed coldly.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Well, someone's being a bitch."

Envy crosses his arms.

"I **hate** school." He says accentuating the word 'hate'.

"Hey, look!it's the freaks!" some random 'popular' kid calls.

Envy just narrows his eyes more.

"I **hate** them, too."

Greed shakes his head, and tells Envy to get over it.

"Maybe if you didn't get held back so much you could've graduated by now."

"It's not my fault they don't know how smart I _really_ am." He mumbles to himself.

The tardy bell rings, indicating the start of class.

Mr. Armstrong walks infront of the class.

Envy groans and slightly leans into Greed, his only 'friend' in the whole school.

"I hate Armstrong…"

"You're just jealous."

"…Of what?"

"His pretty sparkles!" Greed says in a girly voice.

Envy looks at him and shakes his head.

"Just wait until we play softball…When I get a bat you better run…"

Mr. Armstrong starts into how they're seniors now, they shouldn't need a lecture about responsibility and stuff.

The guys chear.

"Did he just say what I think he did?"

"Yep"

Envy groans.

Could this day get ANY worse?

He scans the crowd.

Some weird looking guy with black hair…actually a whole lot of weird looking guys with black hair.

A blond chibi…WAIT.

He gazes back at the blond.

'No…it can't be. He looks exactly like the guy in my dream!'

He must have been gaping, because Greed smacks him and tells him to "Keep your gay tendencies to yourself."

Envy closes his mouth and focuses on whatever the teacher was talking about, glancing toward the blond every now and then.

"Envy" The teacher calls out, suddenly remembering he forgot to take attendance.

"Nice to see you again." He smirks as Envy hunches over and glares out from under his hair.

"Edward Elric."

"Here!" the blonde raises his hand.

'Edward Elric, huh?'

Envy's mood lightens and he slowly starts to calm down.

Well, as calm as you can get knowing you had a psychic-like dream and you didn't even _know_ who the person was.

The rest of the attendance is taken, and the class starts on the physical tests they have to take. (i/e crunches,push-ups etc. etc.)

"You first."

"Gee, thanks." Envy positions himself on the mat for crunches.

Edward comes up next to them and lays down too.

"Hi!" he turns his head and says enthusiastically.

Ed's partner shoots Envy a glare.

"Edward, he's coming. Get ready" His partner with short black hair says, who is also wearing white gloves with a red symbol on the back.

Envy glares at him back, knowing all too well that Roy Mustang more or less just told Edward not to talk to him.

The rest of the day was pretty much uneventful, besides finding out the first half of the day he had every class with Ed, and had every class with Greed (thankfully) all day.

He walks home alone.

"Envy! Meet my new friend!" Wrath comes out of nowhere, dragging a struggling blond haired boy with him.

"This is Al!"

Envy blinks, surprised by the resemblance between Al and Ed.

Maybe they're related?

Even so, Al is so much taller than Ed.

Envy smirks to himself.

'Hopefully they are brothers. This could be fun!'

A few hours go by, and there's a sudden knock on the door.

Wrath, Al, and Envy were all playing a board game when Envy says he'll get it.

But Envy's good mood quickly changes into an even better one when he gets a good look at who exactly it is at the door.


	3. Meet the homonculi

**DragonRiderShyoa**:thanks!I'm glad you think my story is hot XD.

**xxDreamTheaterxx**:well that's good you like it.i'll try to update as much as possible!

**EvilAngel14**:thanks for the review!I'm glad you liked it!(hmmm...i say that alot, don't i?)

Keep reviewing!

**Disclaimer**:something tells me that by the time I finish the story, I'm really gonna hate typing this, but anyways I don't own FMA!

On with the story!

Last chapter:School starts

_A few hours go by, and there's a sudden knock on the door._

_Wrath, Al, and Envy were all playing a board game when Envy says he'll get it._

_But Envy's good mood quickly changes into an even better one when he gets a good look at who exactly it is at the door._

* * *

Ed throws his backpack on his bed, and starts on his Algebra homework. 

'He's a homonculus. _They_ aren't worth talking to.'

Roy's words play over and over again in his head.

'But…For some reason I want to. It's almost like we're tied together somehow…'

Ed had gotten frustrated with Roy and asked why he was so rude to Envy.

He didn't exactly get an answer he expected.

There was something special about Ed, that something being he is an alchemist.

So he knows the story about homunculi, but even with that knowledge he doesn't see why they should shun them.

He lets out a frustrated sigh and puts his paper away.

'If I keep thinking like this, I'm gonna fail!'

But, exactly how was he thinking?

Envy hasn't left his thoughts all day.

Is it possible he might be attracted to Envy?

'No, it can't be! I haven't been attracted to a guy since…'

He stops his train of thought then, knowing it hasn't been that long.

Inside the house, several clocks chime that it's almost 7.

'I know! I'll go hang out with Al and his new friend.'

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Ed turns down a road three blocks down from his house.

"This is it." He looks up at the sorta old looking house.

Ok, so it looked older than old.

But if he knew who inhabited the house, he wouldn't be so surprised…

He brings his hand up and leaves a fewloud knocks on the door.

"Envy?" He's completely shocked to see the green haired homunculus at the door.

"Ed?" his surprised expression turns into a happy one.

'So he **is** Al's brother!'

"I…I came to see how my brother's doing."

Envy casually leans against the doorway so Ed can see past him.

He lets out a sigh of relief.

"Can I come in?"

Envy shakes his head yes and motions to follow him.

'Roy, you really are an idiot. Even my _little_ brother isn't as immature as you!'

"Brother! What are you doing here?" Ed looks down to see his brother's dark brown eyes staring up at him.

He smirks and shakes his head to get the hair out of his face.

"What, I can't meet my brothers new friend?"

"HI!"

Ed stumbles forward running into Envy, startled by the sudden voice behind him.

Envy never thought he'd thank his brother for being so…so like _himself_ for lack of a better way to describe it.

Wrath is exactly what his name says.

"I'm Wrath!"

'So he's a homunculus too.'

Before he can react, Wrath drags him by his arm upstairs.

"This is my room!" he points to an unfurnished room besides a bed.

Ed's dragged down to the room right after Wrath's.

"This one is Envy's! But, trust me, never go in here. He **always** has some guy in here."

"Wrath" Envy growls.

"Ed! Help!" Wrath screams to a sweatdropping Ed.

Envy tackled him and was currently tickling the poor Wrath.

Laughing comes from the door next to Envy's, and Greed makes himself visible.

"Do they always do this?"

Greed laughs again and says yes.

Just then, the sounds of high heels hitting wood is heard as a feminine voice calls "We're home!"

"Mommy!" Wrath pushes Envy off him and runs to hug Sloth who came up with Lust.(A/N lets say Wrath still thinks Sloth is his mom.)

Ed looks around at everyone in the house.

'5 homonculi.Is that all?'

"Where are Pride and Gluttony?"

Ed groans internally.

'There's more?'

Lust looks at Ed and Al curiously.

"This is Ed, and this is Al." Envy tells her, pointing at them.

"Well, how about you and your friends watch a movie until Pride and Gluttony get back."

Envy turns to Ed.

"What do you want to watch?"

Envy cups his hand around his mouth and whispers "how about we scare those two?"

Ed didn't really want Al to watch a horror movie, but he listens to whatever Envy has to say.

"What do you have?"

"Saw 1 and 2 are the best ones we have."

Ed winces.

The blood doesn't bother him, but he just doesn't feel like staying up all night with Al because his younger brother is having nightmares…

He sighs.

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Not really."

The homunculi don't have much time to watch movies.

Who would want to anyways, with all the fighting they do?

And besides, Envy was determined to form a relationship with Ed.

But, he didn't realize how exasperated Ed is going to make him…

* * *

A few hours later, the movie ends. 

Ed and Envy somehow managed to talk between gory scenes.

At some point, Ed fell asleep and is now softly leaning against Envy's shoulder.

Wrath is staring wide eyed, not blinking at the TV.

Envy laughs to himself.

'What is it with the Elrics? They both fell asleep.And Iwish I had a camera. Wrath's face is priceless…'

Envy carefully moves Ed's head and shakes him, deciding to spare his life at the moment. He didn't want Ed to kill him.

'No…there's plenty of time later to mess with his head and make him _like it_.'

"Mmmm?"

"The movie's over." Ed sits up really fast.

"I missed the end?" he whines.

Envy laughs at the look on Ed's face.

"Yeah, you missed it."

Ed gets up.

"Come on, Al. Let's go home. See you tomorrow Envy."

Envy nods in response and watches the two leave.(A/N how rude!he didn't even walk them to the door…)

"G'night Wrath."

"You're going to bed?Already?"

"Yeah." He yawns as if to prove a point.

'No matter what I do, that chibi won't get out of my head!'

Envy heads upstairs.

"Ah, Envy. At it again?" comes a smirking voice from the hallway.

Envy winces, knowing **exactly** what he means…

* * *

so what did you think?i'm almost done with chapter 4 so look for it in about a day. 

and also, i need ideas on how to get envy and ed's relationship started.i want it to start in the next few chapters.any ideas?


	4. Leave the past behind us

In my last chapter, I noticed pretty much every line had a double space between them. Well, in this one I changed that.

This chapter has like every emotion in it…anger, depression, happiness, all that good stuff…but I'm pretty sure you guys will like the end XD

Warning: relationship change between Envy and Greed.there will be fighting between them.

Reviewers:

xxDreamTheaterxx:yep homunculi and alchemists exist together in this world.but alchemy isn't as well known...yet.

Sexyspoonswillruleusall:thanks!well i've figured out a way.hopefully i won't forget...

NaNa(anon.):Hi! waves thanks for the review, i'm glad you think it's cute!

lol(other anon. person): i guess that would be incest, but i'm trying to figure out a way of making it so Hohenheim isn't Envy's dad.

Shakespeare'sWorstNightmare: thanks!the best?really? wow, i wasn't expecting that!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own fullmetal alchemist…luckily for Envy

Last chapter: Meet the homonculi

_"Ah, Envy. At it again?" comes a smirking voice from the hallway._

_Envy winces, knowing **exactly** what he means…_

* * *

"What do you mean Greed?" Greed pushes himself off of the doorway, and walks towards Envy. 

"Another victim…You always were a player." Greed looks down smirking, knowing that he hit a soft spot.

"What the fuck are you talking about!" Envy seethes, his anger rising.How dare Greed call him a player. Or anyone, really. But _Greed_? That man was a walking definition of a pimp, causing Envy and the others many sleepless nights and unwanted company pretty much every day.

Greed's smirk doesn't falter as he says "Not only that, but with _guys_. Now I'm even more convinced I'm better than you!"

Envy clenches his fists, anger surging through him unlike anything he's ever felt before. He lunges at him.

Greed quickly takes his fur-collared coat off and turns to rock.

Envy's fist scrapes the hard material under Greed's chin. "What's the matter bro? You were so nice to me earlier today…" he says slyly. Envy huffs and watches his wounded knuckles heal. He blindedly lunges at Greed over and over again, counterattacked every time. Greed brings his clenched fist up and strikes Envy's jaw. He falls back, and Greed pins him down raising his fist to punch him again.

"Stop it…" Wrath whispers shakily from the top of the stairs.

"STOP IT!" he raises his head, looking the two in the eye.

Greed laughs at his foolish brother and goes back to his business under him.

Suddenly, a wall forms from the ground and sends Greed flying down the hallway. Wrath stands there, head down and arms firmly held against his sides with clenched hands shaking.

'Wrath…'

He wordlessly walks past Envy and into his own room. Envy hangs his head. Wrath hates it when they fight, and Envy knows it. 'You're right…Wrath.'

Even though none of the homunculi will admit it, they are so much stronger together than on their own. After all, all they have is each other. (A/N heh, I didn't mean to make that sound like Ed and Al.) Sighing, Envy gets up and pauses at Wrath's door before entering his own. The homunculus closes his eyes. But sleep doesn't come. He's still haunted by Greed's words. Yes, Envy did have a bad past with cheating. Nothing thrilled him more than getting away with it. But he didn't realize until now what fueled the need to have more than one lover.

'I felt used…like I wasn't needed. So I consoled myself with another guy. 'No, he wasn't going to do it again. Not after what happened last time. It just worsened his feelings of being used…And why did he feel used? Because he's a homunculus.

Many have told him that he was better than any human.

Envy clutches his pillow.

'No. It doesn't bother me anymore…'

He sighs in defeat. Now more than ever, he longs to hear Ed's voice. It's not cheery, and has a sense of comfort to it. Almost like he's hurting from something, but not letting it show. Envy's eyes widen at the realization.

'Edo…What's hurting you?'

He stares out the window right above his bed. Only 3 blocks down from his house Ed is thinking about the **exact same thing** Envy is wondering about.

* * *

Back with Ed and Al, the older blond flops around on his bed unable to find a good position to sleep in. 

'He's alive…I know he is!'

And Ed is right. Hohenheim is alive.

After learning more about alchemy, which is unknown to most people right now, he discovered the law of equivalent exchange. _Human kind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return._ _To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. _That something was Hohenheim's body. After Trisha's death, he returned to her completely guilt stricken and tried to bring her back. The result is now known as Sloth.

'I hated you so much, father. You lied to me every day without even realizing it.'

Ed knew Sloth was formally his mother just from looking at her. To his relief though, she didn't talk the whole time they were there. Maybe she recognized them? But it doesn't matter; Ed just doesn't want Al to know he was only a few feet away from who was once their mother.

Well, he doesn't have to worry about her hating them. Atleast not yet. He could tell the homunculi didn't know what alchemy was, due to the lack of response to his gloves. Anyone who is familiar with it knows the alchemists wear those white gloves.

Ed props himself up on his elbows, and climbs out of bed to watch TV.

"Brother, you're awake?" Ed walks into their living room rubbing the little traces of sleepiness there might be in his eyes away.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep. What are you doing up?" Al drops his head at the question.

"Do you ever wonder why dad left us?" Al asks in a soft voice.

"So we were thinking about the same thing…" he mutters to himself smiling, quickly recovering from the shock of his brother's unexpected question.

"Al, he isn't worth our time."

Widened chocolate colored eyes meet golden ones in shock/anger.

"How can you say that! He was our _father!"_

"He abandoned us, or don't you remember? That sick bastard even had enough nerve to come watch us suffer from the misery he put us in!" Ed replies with equal anger as Al's earlier comment.

They always get worked up over this subject, but Al never listens to Ed when he tells him to just let it go. Al, being a few years younger than Ed, has no memories of his mom or his dad and only knows them from Ed's stories. And yet he somehow finds a way to stay positive.

Al narrows his gaze.

"I'm going to bed." He says, voice dripping with resentment causing the other to huff.

Not too long after Al left him lying alone on the couch, Ed finally falls into a deeply appreciated slumber.

**

* * *

Meanwhile **

Pride pulls on the lantern-shaped light to his left and steps into the elevator, which descends right away.

"So, the Elric brothers are alive?" Dante's taunting voice comes from Lyra, whose body she is currently occupying.

"Yes. They were even at our house today."

"Kill them."

Pride snaps his head up to meet her gaze.

"But, why?"

"They were wearing white gloves, right?"

"Yes, they were."

"Kill them before they find out who you are. Have Envy do it."

* * *

The next day at school, Envy finds Ed struggling to put a book in the top of his locker. 

He walks up to him. Beep Shameless flirting/teasing mode: Activated.

"Hey shrimp." He smiles, and pushes the top of Ed's locker closed trying to hit him in the head.

"Oops, forgot you were so short."

"Who are you calling short, palm tree?" Ed looks up at the mock pained expression on Envy's face, who then crosses his arms.

"You're just jealous."

"Of what?"

"You're too small to pull off a palm tree look."

Envy takes great pleasure in teasing Ed. The look on his face is just too cute.

Ed storms off down the hallway to gym, Envy in tow.

"OK guys, for today's activity you need a partner!"

Envy grins at Ed, and locks his arm with his.

The blond glares in response, regretting ever going to meet Al's friends.

'Please be football please be football…" Envy wishes in his head.

Oh how fun it would be to tackle the chibi. Throw in a few cracks on his height, and you got a very entertained homunculus.

Right now, all Envy wanted to do was make him squirm. Any attraction one might have for the other is simply superficial. Well, for now.(A/N just to clear that up. I know a few people might think I'm moving too fast. But really, it's all superficial. Only about looks right now.)

"Everyone have partners? Alright! One partner go get a soccer ball."

"I'll get it." Ed mumbles and runs with the heard of boys that are going to get the equipment to play soccer.

"I hate soccer…"

"Is there anything you don't hate?"

"Go away Greed. I don't feel like dealing with your shit right now."

"Has that ever stopped me before? But anyways, you're going all out with this one, aren't you?" Greed asks, talking about Ed.

"Personally, I don't see why you'd want someone that short." Greed says after getting no response from Envy.

"I don't, and I hope he heard you say that."

Greed smirks. "I know you, Envy."

"Do you really, Greed? Because I'm not so sure about that." Envy's eyes meet Greed's, who eventually looks away from not being able to hold the older homunculus's intense gaze.

Greed grabs his arm. "C'mon Envy. Let's be partners."He pulls his arm loose. "No. I already have one.""So you're just going to leave me by myself!" he snaps."Yeah." Envy answers flatly. Maybe if Greed hadn't started last night, they would still be getting along. But Greed always does this, and Envy notices his desire to hook up with Ed growing. He was going to prove Greed wrong. But to do that, he needed his chibi.

The tension is broken when said blond pulls him away from Greed and to where everyone else was.

"What the hell was that back there?"

Envy looks away. Now is defiantly not a good time to have Ed discover Envy's past.

"N-noting. I'll tell you later."

"Okay" Ed says slowly, curiously.

Armstrong starts on the rules of the game, and Envy leans closer to Ed.

"How about we skip? He already took attendance, so we can't get in trouble." Ed looks at Envy in shock. "Are you crazy?" Envy ruffles the shorter 'teens' hair. "That hurts, chibi. Surely you should've noticed by now that I am." Ed nods slowly. "Alright. I'll go." Being the somewhat 'good' person that he is, Ed has NEVER skipped. But something about spending all day with his crazy friend sounds intriguing. And also it's the beginning of the year, they can't get in that much trouble.

Being new here, Ed doesn't have any friends except Envy. And he's already noticed people ignoring him.

'I might as well get as close as I can to him. Obviously him and his family are the only friends I'm gonna get.'

"Edo, are you coming or not?" Ed snaps out of it to see Envy walking towards the door leading out of the gymnasium. The rest of the class, including Mr. Armstrong, has gone outside.

They sneak out to the parking lot unnoticed, and Envy asks, "Where do you want to go?" Ed contemplates it for a while. Does he really want to be alone with a homunculus? "Well I haven't been to the mall here yet…" Envy pulls Ed, satisfied by the answer until he realizes he doesn't have a car.

"Mmm, Ed there's a problem…" He runs his hand along the back of his lengthy hair and smiles innocently.

"What?"

"I don't have a car." Ed sighs.

"Fine, we can go in mine."

"You have a car?"

Ed nods and points to a medium-aged looking car. It wasn't too snazzy, but wasn't too old either.

"I'll drive!" Envy says running past Ed and opening the drivers door. "Since you're too short to see over the wheel!"

Ed sticks his foot out trying unsuccessfully to trip the homunculus, and pushes him over into the passengers seat.

"If you wanna live long enough to go to the mall, you might wanna take that back."

"And what are you gonna do? Not only do I heal quickly but I'm immortal also!" Envy crosses his arms and sticks his tongue out at the blond, who returns the gesture.

Ed starts the car and begins the 30-35 minute long trip to the mall. The ride was relatively quiet, besides his questions on where to go and what the mall is like.

"Don't worry Edo." Envy flashes him a smile before turning the radio on.

Ed's nerves are shot. First, the sneaking out, then Envy made him self-conscious so now he's always checking to make sure he isn't straining to see the road.

They finally make it to the mall, and enter hottopic first. "Hey, this is where I got my jacket!" Ed fingers the cloth to his red jacket. "I got my clothes here.""But, I thought you shifted them to that?" "You're no fun, you know that?""What's the matter, wanted to fit in with what I said?" This causes Envy to snort. "I'm kinda hungry." "Homunculi eat?" "Short little blonds ask so many questions?" Envy mocks him. "Well sorry for being curious!" "Apology accepted." "Smartass…" Oh, this was just too fun! Ed could tell Envy was just trying to piss him off, so he didn't let it affect him. To be honest, it's been a long time since he spent time with anyone other than his brother. He kinda liked it.

"Now that you mention it, I'm hungry too."

"Pizza?"

"Sure. Ah! Envy, you don't have to hold my hand. I'm not a little child you know."

"I'm pulling you, not holding your hand. And you're younger than me. You look tall enough to pull off a child though!" Ed glares at him.

"Exactly how old are you?"

"A lot older than you."

"Really? Wow, that tells me a lot."

"And you say I'm a smartass…ok if you must know I'm around 400…somewhere around there." Ed's jaw drops and Envy chuckles. "Don't look so surprised kid. You know I'm immortal. Hey, there's the pizza place." Envy shakes a dumbfounded Ed, who snaps out of it when he hears the name of food.

They get a table and order a large (we all know how much Ed can eat XD), when Ed suddenly realizes something.

"You're lying to me!" he points in Envy's face accusingly. "If you're 400 years old, then why are you in school?"

Envy grins.

"That's easy. The school wasn't built until recently, and we never moved."

"Ohh…" Ed blushes, feeling guilty for mistrusting his friend.

Envy cocks his head as he notices the reddish tint to the chibi's face. He couldn't tell if he was blushing, or if the place was just too warm for the chibi because it wasn't that deep of a red. He lets it go though, and they finish up.

"Mommy!" Desperate wailing comes from outside of the pizza place.

"…The hell?" Envy mutters looking to see where it came from. Ed runs outside to see what all the commotion is, and finds a crying 3 or 4-year-old looking girl hovering over a broken doll that seems to be made of porcelain.

Ed claps his hand together and touches his hands to the floor right in front of the doll, which transforms back to one piece. Envy lazily walks out of the store right as he does this, and is thankful he wasn't holdinganything at the time for he would've dropped it.

"You… can do that too?"

Ed looks up shocked. Maybe he had underestimated the homunculi.

"I thought only Wrath could use that…"

"You mean alchemy?"

"That's what it's called?"

Ed suddenly realizes his mistake. Nope, he hadn't underestimated the homunculi.

'Oh shit… For some reason I know I'm gonna regret telling him what it's called…"

"Yeah, but forget about it. It's nothing." Envy watches him warily, but decides to listen to him.

Ed glances down at his watch.

"Envy! We need to back to school!"

"Hm? I'm not going back there…"

"What? We could get in trouble! As far as the school knows, we attended first period!"

Envy shakes his head and lets out a small laugh.

"Ed, it's the beginning of the year. They won't do much." Ed relaxes at the familiar sound of that comment.

'Funny, that was my excuse too…'

Envy stretches. "Well I'm bored. Wanna go home?" Ed sighs. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew going home meant Envy was leaving him. He didn't want that.

"Sure." He sends a forced smile Envy's way and they head out to Ed's car. Without warning, Envy starts running as fast as his skinny legs will carry him to Ed's car.

"Hey!" Ed speeds off after him but isn't fast enough.

'Damn short legs…'

"I'm driving, shorty!"

Ed catches up, and thankfully has the keys. He grins mischievously.

"No you're not." He dangles the keys in front of Envy who dives for them.

"Oh c'mon! I wanna drive!" he pouts which makes Ed's grin widen.

"You have to promise not to call me shorty anymore."

"Ok I won't call you shorty, shorty."

"Envy!"

Ed soon finds himself pinned rather harshly against the car by a certain half dressed homunculus who is intent trying to fish the keys out of Ed's hand.

He feels himself slowly forget about the task at hand, until there's a tugging sensation coming from the keys in his hand. No, he won't let Envy have those keys! He closes his hand tighter and pushes Envy away.

"Oh, Envy look! I'm gonna open this door…" he taunts, watching Envy's expression in entertainment.

He pushes the key in and turns it, putting his back to Envy when he lashes at him trying to wrench the keys away from him. Not getting anywhere, he snakes a long slender arm around Ed to try to either pull it out, or distract the other long enough so he can.

Actually, Envy didn't care at all who drives. He'd discovered early on how competitive little Edward is. He knew Ed would try to tease him by letting him get almost close enough to get his goal. But Envy's goal and what Ed thought it was were two different things.

Ed finally gets the door open and Envy pretends to pout. Oh well, he had gotten his fun.

The ride home consisted of alternating between playful teasing and talking calmly. But Envy noticed how Ed's smile never faltered. He was glad to see Ed happy, which was one part of his goal. When is he gonna achieve the second part? Eh, not even he knows.

Ed pulls up to his driveway instead of taking Envy home hoping that maybe, just maybe he'd stay for a little while. Poor Ed was lonely, because he knew Al was over with Wrath.

He stops right in front of his door, and Envy watches him intently. The look of **true** happiness wasn't enough. Not at all. He wasn't confused, or thinking about anything. Ah, but not for long. Envy couldn't resist his chance. He leans down and captures Ed's lips in a short, soft kiss that's impact would make anyone's thoughts reel.

He turns to walk down the road, and says "See ya at school tomorrow, Ed."

Eyes half lidded in satisfaction, and grinning ear to ear due to no response from the blond, Envy walks home with one hand on his hip and the other twirling a stray strand of hair around his finger.

* * *

Did you like? Forgive me, I couldn't stop writing! I'm completely messing up the story line, yet I'm keeping Envy'sage. Confused? Soam I…and I'm changing the whole Sloth thing. Hohenheim created her, instead of Ed and Al. it was the only way I could think of it making sense, since Al has his body and Ed has his limbs. 

Next chapter: Pride comes back to the homunculi with masters' orders. He sits down with Sloth and Lust to decide who is in charge of exterminating Ed and Al.Envy is obviously out of the question, so they decide not to even tell him about it.Will they chose Greed, who is no match against Ed's alchemy or Wrath, whose lack of experience might not help when trying to kill Ed and Al. It's up to you, the readers. Tell me in reviews! I personally want Wrath to fight…


	5. My secret: exposed

I'm _soooo_ sorry it took me this long to update. The next one will be up much faster, I promise!

**SexySpoonsWillRuleUsAll:** Sure you can bitch-slap her! As long as I get to watch, and possibly throw a few in myself, k?

**Loathed wolf spirit:**No worries! Greed isn't gonna stay evil for long ).

**Makoto Kotobuki:**Yes go Envy!

**Fishtank the Stephs:**Haha! If I knew anyone named Dante we'd probably fight all the time! Eventually more characters will come in, like Roy having a bigger role and of course the other guys in the military.

* * *

Envy walks all the way home with that smug grin still plastered on his face where he finds no one there.

"Lust? Sloth? Wrath? Anyone?" He looks around, seeing no one and hearing no response.

"Huh" he shrugs and flops down onto the couch to watch TV. No homunculi home didn't mean anything to him except watching TV in peace.

* * *

Ed stands glued to that spot before his door, unable to move. He brushes two fingers lightly against his moist just-kissed lips, his only evidence that what happened really did happen.

'I barely even know him and yet he's already confusing the hell out of me. But…this isn't a bad confusion.' He confesses to himself and winces at his own realization. That's right, _he liked it_. His legs finally decide to work and he walks inside to find Al not so patiently waiting for him.

"Nii-san! Where have you been?" Al asks concerned and slightly angry.

"With Envy."

'_And now I need to take a cold shower…_'

Al visibly relaxes and asks "Are you hungry?"

"Nah, I ate with him. I'm going to take a shower."

Ed makes his way down the hall to his room, gathers some clothes, and then heads to the bathroom.

He adjusts the water temperature to how he wants it: cold. He strips down and steps in, letting the cold water soak his hair. Squeezing a small amount of shampoo into his palm, he lathers his hair with it and quickly rinses it out.

He then grabs a washcloth and washes body, ignoring the sensation he gets when he runs it across certain 'areas.' The blond then dries his hair a little with a towel and wraps the same towel around his middle, stepping out of the shower.

Dressed and completely refreshed, Ed walks back down the hall to accompany his brother again.

"I'm hungry now, Al!" The youngest rolls his eyes.

"Why doesn't that surprise me? You're lucky I started cooking while you were in the shower."

Ed takes a seat at the table with fork in hand. "I'm thirsty. Could you get me something?" Al shoots a death glare at Ed but gets an evil idea. "Yes brother." He gets the darkest cup they have so Ed won't see the color of the dreaded liquid Al is about to put in it, and pours some in. "Here," he hands it to Ed, and bites his lip to hold back a laugh.

"AL!" Ed shouts, spitting the horrible tasting white liquid out in hopes of getting it all over his brother. He misses, and said brother can't hold it back anymore and laughs at his milk-hating brother.

"Yes?" he asks between laughs. "You did that on purpose!" "I don't know what you're talking about…" "Ugh" Ed growls in frustration. "Here," Al places the food on the table and joins his brother to eat. "Hey, I just remembered something." Al looks to Ed, in hopes Ed will give him an answer he's looking for. "Oh yeah, what?" "The woman, at Envy and Wrath's house with the straight dark hair, she reminded me of someone…" Ed tenses and finds a sudden interest in the design of the table. "Did she look familiar to you?" Al continues. "Nope," Ed lies and forces a smile. But he ponders in his head if he really should tell Al that the woman was who their mom used to be. He stuffs the food down his throat, eager to get away from the guilt and says, "I'm going to ummm…memorize my schedule!" "O…k…" Al eyes his brother suspiciously. It's quite obvious to him that his brother is lying. But he decides to not start anything right now; it's best to catch Ed off guard. And that is exactly what he plans on doing.

* * *

Greed sighs and takes a shortcut back to their house before Envy sees him.

'So I was right. I knew Envy would go and do something like this…'

Greed had stalked them all day after watching them leave together. He'd even witnessed that kiss, and the look on his brother's face. Well, Envy's going to be useless in this mission.

"Greed. Did you see anything?" Pride opens the door right before he's about to open it himself.

"Yes, but why did you want me to watch them?"

"Get Lust, Sloth, Wrath, and Gluttony. I'll explain everything to you when we get away from here."

With that, the homunculi gathered and left the emerald-haired one home alone.

Envy's POV again.

The next morning, he wakes up really early so he can go surprise his chibi. He quickly gets dressed (not in his usual outfit XD there are dress codes…) and heads down the road to Ed's house.

"Envy?" Al answers the door.

"Yeah, hey Al. Is shorty awake yet?" his question is answered right away by the lack of an outburst.

"Nope, he's still asleep." Al laughs and smiles at Envy, inviting him in. "And he won't be for a while."

"Where's his room? I'll wake him up." Al looks at him incredulously but points down the hall and says "second one on the left."

Envy nods and opens the door to Ed's room, taking in every little detail. He smiles, suddenly getting an idea. "Ed, wake up." He shakes the blond after shifting into Al. "Nghh…Al?" Ed glances at his alarm clock before setting off into a temper tantrum. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WAKING ME UP AT 5:30!" Envy laughs and shifts back to himself. Ed's eyes go wide. In a desperate struggle to cover himself, because he's only in boxers Ed pulls on the covers so fast that they end up landing clear behind him.

Envy chuckles and hovers closer to his chibi. "Mornin' shorty." "Don't call me shorty!" he draws in a sharp breath when Envy inches closer saying "Why? What're you gonna do about it?" He was about to push Envy away, when the older teen-look alike beat him to it, shooting up with a confused look on his face.

'Wha…that sounds so familiar. Didn't I say that to Ed in my dream…?'

Ed sits up, this time being the one confused. "Envy?" he asks not realizing how desperate he sounds. Envy had been so close to Ed's face, they could feel each other's breath. Ed had prepared himself for what he expected Envy to do next, but when it didn't come it left Ed puzzled.

"Huh? Oh, answer my question shorty!" Ed opens his mouth to protest, when Envy's comes crashing down on his. "Envy!" Ed roughly pushes him off and glowers at him. Envy pouts and takes a seat at the end of Ed's bed with his arms crossed.

'Ed, why won't you kiss back!' he screams internally. He gazes at Ed in thought, ignoring the snort coming from the other side of the bed. "Get.Out." Envy glares at the small fuming form, and decides to listen for once.

'Don't worry Edo. I'll leave you alone. For an hour…'

* * *

An hour later, Ed starts his walk to school. He squeaks when suddenly he's pulled into the bathroom and pinned against the wall. Ed looks up at Envy's amethyst eyes. "What do you want?" he asks sharply. That's when he notices the look on Envy's face; a mix between hurt and anger.

"I want you to be honest with me. Why won't you kiss back!" Ed sneers at the question in a feeble attempt to hide how body is reacting to the close contact.

"I don't like guys like that…" He looks away as Envy just pushes harder on his shoulders. It's like Envy was using everything he had to see right through Ed's lie. It didn't take much though. Envy pulls away a little and chuckles.

"Maybe I should rephrase that. I want you to be honest to me _and_ yourself."

"I try not to made a habit of kissing people I'm not dating." As soon as Ed says that he instantly regrets it. Envy steps away completely, making Ed look up at the sudden lack of warmth. "Well there's only one way to solve that problem, isn't there?" Ed blinks in confusion. "What?" Envy lowers his head and smiles to himself. "Not only are you short, but you're an idiot too." He says softly before walking away leaving Ed confused. His eyes widen when he finally realizes what Envy said. The only way to solve that is by actually dating Envy…Ed shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts. It would be nice to have someone around at this time. October isn't that far away…

Envy's POV

Envy quickly changes into his gym clothes and waits for the teacher to take attendance. "Hey Envy." Greed comes over and sits next to him. "What do you want now?" Envy glares coldly at Greed, who then looks around to see if the person he's about to warn Envy about is anywhere near them. "Dante has plans to kill that little friend of yours." Envy snorts and looks him right in the eyes. "Ha, why should I believe you?" Greed smirks and walks away without saying another word. His plan was working.

Envy searches around for Ed who is nowhere in sight. "Edo?" He hurries to the locker room hoping maybe he's still in there. "Hello? Are you in here?" He walks past the showers when an arm reaches out and pulls him in. "I'm right here." Envy looks down at a smiling Ed, who has them positioned so Envy is pinning him against the wall.

"Ed...what are you doing?"

"I figured out what you said."

"Huh?"

"That there's only one way to solve the problem. You're right."

Envy stares at him, still confused. The blond shakes his head. "And you say I'm an idiot."

'That was fast...Does he mean what I think he does?'

Envy watches him closely still waiting for him to say something.

"Do you mean…"

"Yes."

Envy wraps his arms around Ed in a tight hug, which is all he can do to keep from squealing with joy.

"But…I don't mean right away." Envy loosens his grip, and pulls away to look at Ed again.

"What do you mean?" Envy is confused yet again. Dammit, he was the one supposed to be messing with Ed's head, not the other way around!

"Well, we barely know eachother. I think we should get to know eachother first." Ed plays with a string that's misplaced on the bottom edge of his shirt, obviously flustered by the topic of their conversation. Envy puts his hands on his hips and sticks his nose up in the air.

"Alright, but I'm warning you. I'm unbelievingly awesome." Ed chuckles in response, and he gives Envy a look that reads 'Bring it on!' They stand there staring at eachother competitively (For a reason I don't even know. To see who wins the other one over first, perhaps?)

"Maybe we should get to class now?" Ed eyes the other suspiciously. He definitely didn't expect Envy to suggest going back to class.

"You? Asking to go back to class? You aren't sick, are you?"

"I must be…"

'Nope, I just know what I'll try to do to you if we stay in here…alone.'

* * *

The rest of the day went uneventful for Edo, besides the two exchanging glances every now and then during class. Everything changes though when he's walking home from school. He passes by a row of buildings, with dark spaces in between them. All of a sudden, an arm reaches out and grabs onto his shirt. But before it can pull him into the darkness, Envy calls out "Hey, shorty!" The hand withdraws and Envy lets out a sigh of relief, only to be tackled by a steaming chibi.

"Don't call me shorty!" He gives Envy a cold glare, and blushes when he realizes the position they're in. Envy chuckles lightly when Ed scrambles to get up and mumbles a sorry before hurrying away from him.

'He's too cute...' Envy smiles, watching him until he remembers he's still lying on the ground.

"Hey, wait up Edo!" He jogs up to Ed, who surprisingly waited for him, and slips an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm coming with you." Envy grins and hugs Ed closer to him.

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"I have no say in this, do I?"

"Nope, you don't." Ed sighs and Envy looks over his shoulder.

'So Greed wasn't lying...Sorry Ed but you're not gonna be getting rid of me for a LONG time.' Maybe he should tell Ed? Envy had contemplated it, but decided Ed would be more thankful if he thought Envy saved him with 'perfect timing.'

**A few minutes later**

**Envy's POV, 1st person**

"Ok, I'm home. You can go now." Ed gives me an irritated look before climbing up the stairs to his house and entering the door. I sigh, and look around for a good perch. I spot a tree right outside of Ed's window. Perfect! Slipping a few times, I finally manage to make it up the tree and find the branch closest to his window. My eyes scan the horizon, a determined look on my face. **No one **is going to get close enough to even _look_ at my chibi. How dare Greed even think about laying a finger on him and not get punished. I can change that though. Even if I didn't hate that acquisitive bastard I would still kick his ass for messing with _my_ Ed. As a friend or more, my feelings become clearer and clearer every day. Ed is the first human being who has ever said 2 words to me, atleast that don't consist of "move" or "freak". Well, other than Dante (if she even _is_ human). Greed may be hell-bent on taking everything else from me, but Ed is _special_.

I laugh at my little rant, noticing how slowly time is moving. Now I'm kinda wishing Greed would come and try to kidnap Ed. I could use some entertainment right about now. Ed isn't in his room, no cars are going by, it's just a boring day. I sigh and start to get an empty feeling, almost like Ed has left. He better not have, or he will be greatly disciplined. Heh, I make myself laugh. You think I'm insane yet? Yeah, so do I.

The empty feeling gets stronger, until I can't stand it. I jump down from my branch, and land swiftly on the ground beneath me.

"Al, is Ed home?" I ask Al after running to the front of the house and knocking on the door.

"No, he left a half an hour ago." Al says, smiling sadly. I do the same back and thank him.

"Did he say where he's going?"

"Some store. He didn't say which one." My eyes widen. But, the only store around here is almost two hours away on foot!

I start on the long journey there, checking every alley on the way. One thing stands out to me though, how do I know where Greed could've taken him, and how do I know if Ed actually made it safely to the store? I doubt the latter, knowing how eager Greed is to ruin my life. Heh, sorry but someone has already beat you to it, Greed…But I won't go into detail…expecially since I have _no idea_ how this person did it.

Up ahead I spot a figure that resembles Wrath. What's he doing here? Clearly I hear him yell "Greed! I want to kill him!" I clench my fists and start running. I was right, they do have Ed. I shift into some random guy that walked passed me earlier. Oh, you _both_ are in for the most painful ass kicking in your life. I quietly step up behind Wrath, and look around him to see what's happening to Ed. Surprisingly he's still conscious, and Greed is just throwing punches at him. He doesn't even have his shield up yet. They must have just found him before I got there because he puts his shield up right after I noticed it was down. I slip my hand over Wrath's mouth, and slam him against the wall. I use one hand to hold him there, and the other stays firmly in its place over his mouth. He tries everything to get my hand off his mouth, biting, licking, but I warningly tighten my grip so I could easily break his jaw if I wanted to. He's lucky I don't. Right now, my attention is on Ed. Not like I want to see him suffer, but the more I watch Greed hurt him, the more pissed I get. And the more pissed I get, the harder I'll pound the shit out of him. It doesn't take long for my anger to reach the point where I can't just stand there and watch, so I pick Wrath up by his neck and approach Greed. I know I'm being a little hard on my little brother. He just wanted to have some fun,(That's my brother!) but he chose the wrong person to play with. I decide to let him down to walk, but I still hold my hand over his mouth. Greed grabs Ed's wrist and a pained expression crosses over his face. I panic to find something to throw at Greed, and grin wildly at the object at hand. Wrath. Swallowing my guilt, I chuck him at Greed's arm with perfect aim (Brotherly love at it's finest, ne?). Ed runs for his life, only to be caught by me and starts panicking.

"Envy?"

"Shhh…" I place a finger over his lips and look back into the dark alley. Wrath was now biting Greed, his sharp teeth leaving cracks in his shield. Why Wrath was attacking him I have no idea, but it didn't make me feel any better towards him. (Maybe he just happened to land with his mouth open, and Greed's arm was the only thing to grab -shrug-) I was still going to teach him a lesson.

I walk into the darkness, and soon after Wrath comes running out.

"Hello, Greed." I say, the smirk almost evident in my voice. He narrows his eyes. "Envy?"

"Why are you so surprised to see me? You warned me earlier about this." Ohhh, Greed actually clenches his fist! Ha!

"You can't beat me, Envy." He says, all self-absorbed. It kind of reminds me of a cheesy attempt to act but I don't think anything of it.

"Humph." I smirk again, and grasp his arm tightly where Wrath had already cracked it. I tighten my grip so fast, the shield cracks completely and dissolves under the pressure. His shield now down, and not giving him time to put it back up,

I rapidly throw hard punches at him, dropping my 'cool and collected' act. Blinded by rage, I don't notice when he starts throwing up a few red stones. I just continue attacking him, kicking him when he falls to the ground. I look down at him with strong distaste, and leave him there.

"Ed?" I look around outside of the dark alley, to no avail. Ed isn't there.

"Gone…isn't he?" Greed's shaky voice comes from the never-ending black between two buildings. I entangle my fingers in his short hair, jerking his head up to look me in the eye. The look of pain and terror is quite satisfying. This isn't like him though, to give in so easily. Maybe I look more psycho than usual right now? Or maybe he can sense the lack of pity I have for him. It doesn't matter. I kneel down to his height and say "Don't touch my Ed ever again, _father._" Greed winces.

"You…remember?"

I wave my hand at him like I'm superior _which at this moment I am_.

"No shit sherlock."

He gasps and falls back on his arms, unable to hold himself up anymore. My eyes suddenly widen when I remember something.

"Wrath." I curse under my breath and take off. He ran out right after I went to surprise Greed. Did he take Ed? I decide to check the Elric brothers' house first. I sigh with relief when I find Ed sitting on the same branch I was earlier.

"Ed?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice quakes, not sure if it should sound depressed or aggravated.

"Tell you what?"

"Don't play stupid. I saw you up here." His voice finally decides to sound mad. Joy. This just isn't my day.

"What, I can't spy on you?"

"That's just it, Envy. You weren't watching _me_. You were watching everything else." I don't think he realizes he just technically gave me permission to spy on him…

"I made it better for both of us, Edo."

"How?" Now his face was of a mix of curiousness and the earlier anger.

"Because, if I had told you, you wouldn't have left the house. Greed would've kept trying to get you. Now he won't."

Ed huffs in defeat.

"Need help down from there?"

"I can do it myself, thank you." He snaps back.

I sigh and slouch against the tree trunk before watching him struggle to climb down.

He makes his way down, and I wrap my arms around him in an embrace with my chin resting on his head. He growls and pushes on my chest to try to get away, but I don't let him go.

"Go inside?"

"Yeah, whatever."

I sigh again. His mood isn't improving.

"What's wrong with you?" I question and pull away so I can see his face. It wasn't that long ago that he was happi_er_.

He doesn't answer; instead he pushes me away and runs inside. The door slams in my face and I sigh for like the 10th time today. I turn the knob, inviting myself in. Ed glares at me again. Well, this is going nowhere fast. There's a long silence, Ed fuming for god knows why, and me watching him dumbly.

"You're still here?" Ed decides to break the silence.

"And I'm not leaving." I cross my arms as if to prove a point, and smirk. "Until you tell me why you're being a bitch." I continue.

"Leave." He throws his arm towards the door. Who the hell does he think he is, bossing me around like that!

"It's been real, _chibi_." I wave at him and walk out. I have a lot of things to think about, excluding the blond. Why Greed told me about the assault, for example. Ok, so that was all I had to think about. For me, that _is_ a lot.

The same branch is my next stop, and I hoist myself up onto it. That's when I realize the absence of a certain person. I let out a sharp breath.

"That bastard!"

* * *

I pace around the kitchen, Envy never leaving my thoughts. I'll get right to the point: I **know** he had something to do with it. Many other things bothered me though. Why they're after me, why did I have a suspicion it has to do with alchemy, why is Envy so gorgeous, why the hell did I just think that…yeah, you get the point.

So basically, my mind is all over the place. I'm in NO mood to deal with Envy. There's just something about him that's mysterious, almost like he goes around at night killing people and is holding the weapon, unknown to you, in his pocket.

It's addicting in its own way.

It's Envy's fault. _All_ of this. If I hadn't met him, hadn't gone to his house to pick up my brother…WAIT!**My brother!**

I frantically run through the house, stopping at my room. Envy's sitting on the branch again. I take a second to shoot him an icy glare. Al isn't here. Just great. Without thinking, I run out to Envy and start shouting at him about my brother missing.

"Whoa, calm down!" He appears in front of me. Sometime during my shouting, he must've jumped down.

"**This is all your fault, you asshole!**" Envy surprisingly wraps his hand over my mouth, just tight enough to shut me up.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"**My brother's gone, I could've gotten killed, and all you're doing is standing here!**" I scream, and he plugs his ears with his fingers.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you, you were screaming too loud." He says, voice thick with sarcasm. I point at him accusingly.

"You helped them, didn't you? You saw me leave, and then called that guy and told him!" He places his hands on my shoulders, and gives me a little shake. Why he did this confuses me, but it definitely got my attention.

"Ed, do you have _any_ idea of how stupid that sounded? You said yourself I wasn't watching you."

Well, don't I just feel doomed now. He was held back many times I've heard, and he's smarter than me…But then again, I wasn't exactly paying attention to what I was saying. Aha! There is hope I'll pass 12th grade!

"But then…why? Why are they after me?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." He smirks before adding "by the way O'chibi-san, you're cute when you're angry."

A blush creeps onto my cheeks, and my mouth opens and closes at a loss for words. What do you say to that? And I thought I was random…

"H-how are you going to f…find out?" I stutter, visibly shaken. Envy's smirk broadens and he says "Like this." I'm suddenly standing infront of Greed.

My eyes widen.

"What? Envy…?"

"Yes?" he almost purrs, obviously enjoying my cautiousness. He left out the fact he can shapeshift. "Oh, did I forget to tell you I can shape shift?"

"YES!"

"Oh well. I'll be back later chibi." He leans down to kiss me, still in Greed's form.

"Ahem."

"Oh, sorry." He shifts back into his form and presses his lips softly against mine. I wrap my arms around his neck, and he pulls away smirking.

"Well, whaduya know. You actually can kiss!" I blush and he ruffles my hair (much to my dislike) and heads off in the direction to his house.

Al, you better be alright.

**Envy's POV again**

No one is at the house again. I look around, and I'm suddenly tackled.

"Greed!" Wrath's eyes flash with anger above me.

"Wrath, where's Pride?"

"Why should I tell you?" I resist the urge to roll my eyes at his venomous tone.

"It's me, Envy." I whisper, and he gets up off of me but is still wary. He narrows his eyes, "How do I know that?" I crouch down to his height and say, "Al is your friend, right?"

"Yeah…"

"How many friends do you have?"

"…one."

"And you don't want Greed to hurt him, right?"

"…"

"Ed is also my only friend. Now, if you tell me where Pride is, I'll keep both of them from getting hurt."

"Pride's upstairs in his room." Wrath watches me with a serious look on his face.

"Oh yeah," I shift back into my form. His face breaks out into a bright smile, and he tackles me again this time as a hug.

"Hey Wrath?"

"Yeah?"

"If you help me I'll tell you something no one else knows."

He jumps up and yells, the normal Wrath showing itself a little, "What do you want me to do?"

"Wait out by the door. When I come out, get ready to run."

"Why?"

"Just do it." I shapeshift back into Greed right as Lust opens the door.

"Ah, Greed! Here's the other brother."I can't help but smile. This was going to be easier than I thought.

"Thanks Lust." I wink, trying my hardest to imitate Greed's womanizing ways. Lust leaves Al with me, and I grab his arm.

"What…are you going to do to me?" Al finally speaks.

"Shhh…it's me Envy."

"What?" I drag him outside, where I find Wrath waiting who jumps up.

"Change of plans, Wrath. You two go back to their house. I'll be there as soon as I finish talking to Pride."

"But…" Al protests.

"Don't worry Al. Envy won't hurt you." Wrath comforts him. I smile at the two younger boys. Wrath really is a lot like me. Poor kid…

"Ok, now **go!**" They race eachother, giggling the whole way. I turn back to the business at hand. This is starting to get really personal…

"Greed? You're alright?" I turn around to come face to face with Pride.

"Yeah, I just have one question. Why are we doing this again?" he sighs, exasperated.

"I told you already. Dante says all alchemists will eventually join the military and become state alchemists. Since they know Sloth already, they'll reveal who she really is."

I try to hide a gasp, and Pride chuckles at 'my' forgetfulness. He walks away, leaving me to return to Ed with the news.

I run as fast as I can back to Edo's house.

"Wrath, what did I tell you about scaring our friends?" Wrath turns around to face me, Ed and Al in a corner looking terrified. They must've thought he was going to attack them. I push him aside, and pull Al and Ed out from the corner and forcing them to sit on Ed's bed.

"I found out what's going on." Ed perks up right away.

"That stuff you can do, apparently it has a lot to do with it. Our master says all 'alchemists' will join the military and…that's all I can really tell you."

"WHAT! Don't stop there…"

"Sorry, Edo but if I tell you more they'll be even harder on you."

"They're already trying to kill me."

"They're holding back because there's still a lot you don't know."

"Oh…."

"Envy you said if I helped you you'd tell me something. Now tell me!" I sigh and look at Ed and Al.

"Who else wants to know why me and Greed hate eachother?"

"I do!" They all reply at the same time.

* * *

Ha!evil cliff hanger type thing…I made this chapter super long…so you all better like it!review please. 


	6. Greed and Envy's past

Well just so you all know, I'm writing this after pulling an all nighter. Watch, I bet I have mad writing skillz when I'm running on no sleep…or caffeine.

**Disclaimer**: I forgot to put this in the last one so…I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist!

**Guess what, everyone! Time to stop hating Greed is coming is this chapter. Yay! **

**Loathed wolf spirit:**Yep, and now I'm updating again! I try to keep them in character, I'm glad it's working ). I try to write these as good as possible, also.I like how this one was written, though.Yay for all nighters! Well, I didn't write how Envy explains it.XD Everything is explained by Greed. What did you think he was gonna say, though?

**FISHTaNK the Yaoi Fan:**TheEnvy calling Greed father thing was supposed to confuse you XD. Glad I wrote it well enough to do that, and you'll understand everything after this chapter!

**Shakespeare'sWorstNightmare:**-laughs- ok ok!here's your update!

**Last Chapter:** _"Envy you said if I helped you you'd tell me something. Now tell me!" I sigh and look at Ed and Al._

_"Who else wants to know why me and Greed hate eachother?"_

_"I do!" They all reply at the same time._

**Greed's POV**

Greed paces around the dark alley, finally getting enough strength to stand up and walk.

_"Don't touch my Ed ever again, _father_." Greed winces. "You…remember?" Envy waves his hand at Greed like he's the greater of the two. "No shit Sherlock."_

Envy's words stung—no, _haunted_ his father's homunculus. Greed had been 'living a lie' this whole time, convinced that all the homunculi thought they were brothers and sisters. Hell, **he** even thought they were until he started having episodes, so to speak, where he would see little scenes from his past and fall into a massive shaking fit where depression swept over him for no reason. The only thing that would calm him down was to see Envy. Easier said than done. Mind set on hiding the information he knew about his past, Greed would have to come up with crazy excuses why he was invading Envy's room and bugging the hell out of him. These excuses usually were along the lines of "I'm drunk off my ass" or "I had a nightmare!" (that made the green haired homunculus laugh), which weren't completely lies. Well, the drunk one was, but he did have nightmares too. But now that he knew Envy was onto him, now was as good a time as any to try to act fatherly. Another thing that's easier said than done. The risk needed to be taken though, and since he knew about the whole thing between Envy and Ed, he decided to start there. The plan was, that he would take a beating from Envy (he hadn't been too keen on this but Lust can be very persuasive), and while this was happening the others would capture Al, thus using him as bait to lure the other brother into their trap. What's funner than killing someone? Why, making one watch the other die and then get murdered himself, of course! But Greed had decided to make sure the plan was fool proof, by letting Envy in on half of the information, knowing he'd never leave Ed's side. Change of plans…now, he was going to help Envy hide the brothers until he could find a way to spare their lives. He himself thought this was pretty stupid, but oh well. It was getting boring as of late. (his life, that is.)

All of this thinking caused another flashback, and Greed's world suddenly turns black.

**Flashback**

_"Daddy!" The golden hair blows slightly in the wind as the boy runs to hug his father. Equally golden eyes as his hair gaze up into dark brown ones. "Hello son." A hand reaches down and a finger wraps itself lovingly around a wavy string of blond hair. The child giggles, and a woman greets her newly returned husband._

The scenes never last long, but more strings of flashbacks occur, each at a slightly different time in the past. The last one causes Greed to double over in pain; feeling like someone was trying unsuccessfully to pull his heart out from his chest, with each tug causing more pain. It doesn't take him long to figure out why. The last one showed the events leading up to his child's death. Mercury poisoning, to be exact.

But, back to the problem with the Elric brothers. Greed was both surprised, and somewhat relieved by how protective Envy is being of Ed. 'And to think they only met not that long ago…You just wait Envy. You're really going to hate the bitch known as fate.'

The question is: how was he going to get Envy to trust him enough to allow his guidance? That, indeed, is a very good question.

Three pairs of wide eyes follow Envy's every movement in complete and utter shock. The eldest homunculus takes a much-needed breath, after explaining everything he knows about Greed being his father as quickly as he could. Even Wrath was shocked so much he was on the brink of tears. Envy couldn't help but chuckle at the humans reactions, which were much more amusing than Wraths normal poutiness. Ed and Al were staring wide-eyed, motionless and not blinking, mouth agape and tongues frantically searching for words.

"Ok, you guys can stop being shocked now before the looks on your faces get burnt into my brain and my sides cramp permanently." Envy's trademark smirk plasters itself on his face while the others gather themselves. Ed's the first to speak up.

"Wow…that's…" Envy cocks his head to the side, curious. It suddenly clicks that Envy hasn't told the brothers that much about his background, so this little bit is probably much to handle right now. He breathes out slowly and attempts to get up while saying "Well it doesn't change anything. He's still out to get us."

"But, Envy don't you think that since he knows you know he's your father that he might stop being mean?"

"Sorry kid, but I doubt it." He leans over to mess up Wrath's hair, noting to himself that he's starting to realize a fetish for hair.

"Well this sucks. What do we do now?" Mr. Obvious (Ed) says.

"We go to school like normal tomorrow."

"But doesn't that put us right where Greed wants us?"

"Nope. Not with me there."

"But that's only for the first half of the day!"

"Yeah, but I have every class with him."

Al looks like he's in his own little world, obviously knowing his optimistic personality would only aggravate everyone more. So he keeps quiet.

"So don't worry, chibis." Envy continues, and Al is snapped back to reality due to the yelling after Envy's last comment.

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT!"

"DON'T CALL ME CUTE!"(A/N I thought it'd be cute (ignore that.it sounds like a bad pun to me…)to give Wrath a pet peeve. He seems to me like the kinda person who would kill you in a heartbeat if you called him cute (_even though he is_))

Chuckling on Envy's part, and "STOP YELLING!" on Al's. Silence…

"I'm bored."

"Well, you're getting along fine after losing some red stones."

Greed shoots daggers at Dante with his eyes. Now was not the time to underestimate him. Especially since he wasn't feeling warm towards Dante at this moment. But, he knew he had lost enough red stones to weaken him. He needed to put on an act until Dante gave him more red stones.

(A/N I got some sleep before writing this next part. Sooo, was I right? Do I write better when extremely tired?)

"I am called the Ultimate Shield for a reason, ya know." Dante chuckles.

"I see. You lost more stones than you are letting on. Would you like some more?" Greed winces at her tone. The sarcasm in her voice is incredible, and this makes Greed uneasy. Some mind tricks are in order. He closes his eyes, ready for anything she has in store for him…

**A few hours later, Envy's POV**

Thinking sucks.

And so does the mind splitting headache you get afterwards.

Ed, Al, and Wrath are probably watching a movie or eating. They so kindly left me alone in Ed's room. Boredom really is a curse, it makes one think. But, I had more important stuff on my mind. Ed, how to get this whole mess situated and still be part of our little family, stuff like that. Time for some deep thinking (_groan_) for the second time today. Don't hurt myself? I'll try not to.

A picture of a smiling Ed pops itself into my head, making me smile (damn him). But, as fast as the smile appeared, I wipe it away. Don't want anyone to see, now do I?

Dante. What's her problem, anyways? Now that I know her motive behind killing the two, I'm even more confused than before I knew! Who _cares_ if Ed recognizes Sloth? He hasn't met Pride yet, who is in disguise as the fuhrer. Of course, someone might put two and two together considering Sloth is his secretary, but Ed is too naïve to consider the fact that homunculi aren't allowed jobs in the military. _Honestly_. Sometimes I wish she'd just drop dead.

Maybe I'll just have to confront her myself.

By now I'm slowly drifting off to sleep, and don't notice when an exhausted Ed plops down next to me. Excuse the saying, but he was literally out when his head touched his pillow.

"So…Envy likes Ed?" I snap my head around so fast, it takes my vision a few seconds to focus. Wrath.

"…No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"Do you like your arms and legs connected to your body?" If Wrath knew I had a thing for Ed, (but then again, who doesn't know. I mean come on, this is a fanfic!) then the whole world will know too in 3…2…1…

"**ENVY LIKES ED**!" Instead of only screaming because of my threat, he adds that bit of information and smiles in accomplishment. I told you the whole world would know…

I nervously glance at Ed, who thankfully is sound asleep with a smile on his face. No…I won't…I…I smiled. Those things are contagious, I swear! Wrath takes this chance to humiliate me more, and pushes me as hard as he can almost successfully making me land right ontop of Ed. Good thing I'm a homunculus, because with my inhuman reflexes I put my hands out to break my fall. But, my luck is never good. Guess what? Yeah, one of my hands is pulling roughly on his hair.

"Wrath…" I nearly growl and slowly untangle myself for emphasis. I swear, if you didn't know any better you'd think my eyes were flashing a blood red. (A/N After reading this over, I noticed I put "I swear" in there twice and really close together. I can't think of what to put in their place, so the two "I swear"s are staying!)

A look of terror crosses his face, and he curses when he realizes how much smaller this house is than the rest of the homunculi's house. Nowhere near as much room to run. I smirk and rest against the door way, tapping my finger lightly on my bottom lip in thought (again…I really need to stop doing that).

"Hmmm…What should I do to Wrath?" I say more to myself than him.

"N-no. Anything but that, Envy!"

My smirk widens, and I slowly start to strut over to him watching his eyes widen with each step I take. Time to show him real brotherly love!

"Envy, please stop!" he puts his hands over his face in a last attempt to protect himself from my cruel punishment.

"Aw, I love you too Wrath!" I place a purposely wet, sloppy kiss on his cheek. Hey, I'm a homunculus! Even if I knew the meaning of incest, it wouldn't matter to me!

Many inaudible words come from his mouth, muffled by his equally as loud screams. But among his vocal protests, the most understandable ones were "Ew, Gross, pedophile, RAPE, nasty," and he continually beats at his cheek trying to get every last trace of me off of him. He even closes his eyes trying to rid the sight of me out of his mind. This just entertains me more. Now would be a perfect time to drop kick him, but what makes you think I'd be able to do such a horrible thing to my dear brother? Ok, now I just made myself laugh uncontrollably. Dante should really look into professional help for me. Or atleast a good blow to the head. Whatever works.

"How cute." Ed gets up off his bed, and starts walking towards us. My eyes widen as he's doing so. Does this mean… Wrath, you better hope it doesn't mean he heard you!

"Cute! I'm scarred for life!" Ed laughs, and replies, "Well maybe you shouldn't have stated something so obvious!" If I could have, I would've face faulted at that very moment. When it's said out loud, it sounds weird. It's almost like I'm in denial deep inside.

I laugh nervously and push my hair out of my eyes.

"Ed, I thought you were sleeping."

"I'm not _that_ deep of a sleeper."

"Yes you are!" Al says suddenly, sounding far away because he's probably in the kitchen.

I slightly twist my hands as I move them up and out from my sides as if to say 'See! Even your brother agrees with me!'

"Well, obviously not if it woke me up." He smiles triumphantly. There's a staring contest between us, me looking angry and him looking innocent. Needless to say I hate losing.

Some tugs softly –but consistently- on my arm and I look down to see Wraths curious eyes looking up at mine.

"What's wrong?"

"Envy, if you were pretending to be Greed, what happened to the real one?" This causes me to grunt in fake confidence for myself.

"Who cares?"

"Envy, how can you talk about your own dad like that?" Al questions, only to get a warning "Al…" from Ed.

"I'll respect him when he gives me a reason to." What's that look on Ed's face? It almost reflects the feeling you get when you hear your own thoughts and feelings are shared with someone else.

I'll ask him about that later, right now I just want some of that amazing-smelling stuff Al is holding.

"What do you have?" I ask, and poke the box.

"Oh this? Just pocky."

"Ooooh what flavor?" I ask, wanting some even more now.

"Chocolate." (A/N I'm really craving chocolate pocky right now)

I must have started to pout in a begging way, because he adds "do you want some?"

"Yes" I sound way too eager, and suddenly remember the manners I should have, continuing with "please."

He smiles and wordlessly hands me a few sticks, then heads down the hall to a room I'm guessing is his bedroom. I hungrily devour them, and when I look up everyone is gone. Now is a good time to ask Ed my question, so I head to his room and walk in it after opening his door. "Ed" I utter just above a whisper, making him turn to face me. His hair moves more freely than usual, and if I wasn't so caught up with staring at him I would've figured out sooner it's because his hair is down. But, of course, why wouldn't it be? He is trying to go to sleep, after all. And now I'm babbling to myself.

"What?" he answers back softly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

I glare at him. Right when I'm trying to be series, he has to go and be a smartass!

"Ok, ok. Yes, you can ask me something."

"It has to do with a topic of conversation earlier." He looks at me first dumbfounded, and then impatiently.

"One: you're scaring me with your smart talk and two: just get to your question already!"

I sit myself down on the edge of his bed, close to his stomach. How should I word this, I wonder? Might as well just come out with it. Hopefully he can handle how blunt I am…

"Your dad, a touchy subject isn't he?"

"I guess you could say so."

"Why?"

So, he tells me the whole story. His dad left, causing his mom to die of heartache. His dad brought her back, creating Sloth.(I'll never look at her the same.) I could tell he's been holding this back for awhile, because he gets over emotional. He even went as far as to throw himself into my arms (which didn't bother me) and then pull away after finishing that hard part of his story and realizing what he did.

"And October was the month this all happened in…" he finished, completely calmed down and resting his head against my shoulder.

"Hey, Edo?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we stop at my house on the way to school tomorrow?"

"…It isn't Friday yet?"

"Nope."

"I have to say this was probably the most eventful first week of school in my life…Yes, we can stop at your house tomorrow morning."

I chuckle softly, sleep starting to make itself more and more inviting. The morning is definitely going to be interesting…

**Regular POV**

"Hehe." Wrath chuckles, and pulls out a camera. "You can't tell me you don't like Ed now, Envy!" And with that, Wrath takes a (pretty good) picture of the two sleeping boys, holding eachother.

**Ed's POV**

The next morning, I awake to a surprisingly warm feeling. Not wanting to face the day quite yet, I bury my face in the source of the warmth: Envy's chest. A chuckle, and "Good morning, chibi-san!" harshly brings me back to reality. Sometime during our sleep, we must've slid down to a laying position because last I remember we were sitting up… Wait, he was **sleeping** in **my** bed with Wrath and Al in access to a few cameras? Well, Wrath is the one I'm worried about. I know Al will be happy as long as I'm happy. And right now, if you ignore the panic and the fact I'm frozen in place again, you could say I'm happy.

"I knew it."

Become even more frozen and panicked…

Wrath smirks from his place in the doorway to my room.

"What did you know, Wrath?" Envy asks, clearly bored and not caring what his brother says. His grip on me doesn't loosen, either. Cue: ignore Wrath time as he talks nonstop about something.

Although I must admit, last night was pretty important for both of us. I told him about my dad and let him hold me, and he managed to be comforting.

This was starting a lot sooner than I planned, though. But, little did I know that at Envy's house is a _very_ good reason to finally start a relationship.

Hahahaha! Am I gonna leave it here? Maybe. Maybe not.

**Walking to school, still Ed's POV **(A/N I decided not to stop there…)

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please."

Glare fiercely at a certain palm tree-looking homunculus (who's A LOT scarier than you).

"NO."

Resist the puppy dog eyes…

"Ed, _please_?"

I cross my arms, holding my hands out of Envy's grabbing range.

"No, Envy. I will _not_ hold your hand."

He continues to pout, feigning a sudden interest in how close we are to their house.

"Are we there yet?"

"Aren't you a little too old to ask those kinda questions?" I smile slyly, and get a piercing glare in response.

10 minutes later of unnerving silence, Wrath loudly announces (to the whole world), "WE'RE HERE!"

We all let out a sigh of relief. It was oddly cold for this time of the year, and we all wanted out of it.

Envy opens the door to reveal Lust sitting impatiently on the couch. When she sees Envy her face turns from nervous, relieved, and then back to nervous.

"Lust, what's wrong?"

"Go look in your room."

Envy eyes her cautiously. "Why?" "Just go!" Lust sounds completely panicked now, her face shows the panic as well.

Envy decides to listen to her and heads up to his bedroom, where he finds Gluttony whimpering and peering into the room, which is slightly ajar. The smell of not-so-fresh blood is so strong; it almost gags you upon entering. That definitely isn't good.

All everyone (except Envy and Lust) can do is gasp when they see what the door is hiding. On the wall farthest from them in Dante, held up on a wall by a rod through her chest.(A/N Saslly the Stephs, this made me think of you right when I wrote it because you know someone named Dante!It made me feel bad too, I feel like I'm killing him!lol.next time you talk to him, tell him I'm sorry!) On the end of the rod is a note, and Envy pulls it off.

_I'm sorry, son. I had to do it._

Two simple sentences.

Envy looks up at Dante's glazed lifeless eyes again, and can't help but smirk. I look at him confused, but I eventually figure out what he's thinking…

-gasp- Who killed Dante, why, and where'd they go? Read the next chapter to find out…I think everyone knows who did it, though.

Wow, that was short compared to my last chapters. And yet a lot happened...


End file.
